Always and foreverand a little bit more
by beckyc1502
Summary: So this carries on from where the episode on the 2nd November left off, it is about Lauren and Joey Branning and all the drama they face over the next couple of months. They are struggling to stay away from one another after they kiss but what will their friends and family think about the relationship and how are their secrets revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a fanfic about Lauren and Joey Branning, it starts where the episode on the 2****nd**** November left off and it's basically about all the drama they have to face over the next couple of months.**

**Chapter 1**

Lauren wasn't quite sure what to do with herself for the rest of the evening, she felt so awkward around joey with her parents in the house but she felt so nervous when she was away from him. She knew that she still needed to give him a proper explanation about earlier but she just couldn't get him on his own.

It had been alright at the start after Max left to go back to work they both kind of jumped each other, as soon as they heard the front door slam shut they were up out of their chairs lips thrashing together. Joey led them over to the sofa where he carefully laid on Lauren as he peppered kisses down her neck. Her hands roamed, untucking his shirt so they would fit under it. She gasped when her hands met the toned flesh of his abdomen, she could feel Joey smirk into her shoulder at this and she was getting more and more worked up as she explored more of his body, then just as she was about to rip his shirt off, her dad entered the house making them jump apart from their rather heated make out session on the couch, then he sat in between them on the sofa to watch TV, somehow completely oblivious to the clear tension between the two cousins.

Then Tanya came back and asked Lauren to go and collect her brother from nursery whilst joey was stuck fixing a dripping tap, then Lauren was forced into helping prepare dinner. Throughout the meal Lauren tried to distract herself by joining into Abi's conversation about her latest argument with Jay but found that all she could concentrate on was the pair of eyes that were currently burning holes into the side of her head. So instead Lauren decided to stare back at joey, play him at his own game. However she found herself continuously distracted from staring at the side of his head, she couldn't help but notice how his shirt pulled across his chest, then she remembered what he felt like under that shirt, she had to cough to disguise the moan that escaped from her mouth, although Joey clearly knew what she had been thinking about as he emitted a slight chuckle. She excused herself so she could go to the kitchen to clear her head.

'Anyone want a drink?' she enquired, her cover story for her quick escape.

'Well I'll have another glass of wine since you're offering darling' came Tanya's reply.

'What do you want?' Max took a minute to asses Lauren before repeating his question, 'I said, what do you want?'

'What do you mean Dad' Lauren was slightly confused.

'You're offering to help out without being forced to or bribed; I know you have ulterior motives, what are they?'

'You know it's a sad day Dad when a girl can't get her family a drink without having to face the Spanish inquisition'

'Fine well I'll have another beer then, but just so you know you ain't getting anything off of me'

'What's the magic word?'

'Fruit shoot'

'What?'

'Can you get Oscar another fruit shoot too and Abi do you want anything'

'I'll have another coke please'

'And Joey?'

'Nah I'm good, but I will give you a hand to carry them Lauren' Lauren felt a chill run down her spine when he spoke, he didn't understand what he could do to her just by speaking.

As soon as they pair had shut themselves in the next room Lauren found herself pressed back on the kitchen counter trapped their by Joey's torso. They were just inches appart, they could practically hear the other's heart pounding. That closeness was all Lauren needed to be practically sent over the edge. She tried distracting herself with the calendar to avoid looking at Joey who was drawing closer to her, but when she felt his low, smooth voice tickle her ear, her legs turned to jelly and Joey was the only thing keeping her upright.

'See anything you like' Joey whispered.

'I, err, I don't ummm know what you mean' Lauren tried to reply.

'You know it's rude to stare'

'You should try taking your own advice sometime'

'So you're telling me that if I leaned in now you wouldn't dive forwards to kiss me, you would be able to pull back from my touch?' Lauren tried closing her eyes to block him out but her plan back fired when she felt a hand trailing up her thigh stopping just short of her centre. 'You want me to believe that you don't desperately want me to move my fingers just a little bit higher, I bet you can't even form full sentences in your mind at the minute, and all just from one little touch, imagine what a couple more touches in the right places would do.' Lauren's hip involuntarily bucked forwards. 'I knew it'

Lauren was red with embarrassment she wanted to get back at Joey, she wanted revenge, so just as he was about to walk away to prepare the drinks she grabbed his wrist and tugged him towards her but flipped their positions so it was now Lauren trapping Joey.

'So I'm assuming I have no effect on you at all?' she breathed into his neck as she planted a trail of kisses down from his jaw bone. 'You're Joey Branning, always in control of every situation, right? Well I bet this is killing you then because you can't control how you feel around me or where I might put my hands next', at that she let her hands graze the top of his pants as she teased the button on them slightly. 'This is driving you insane because you aren't in charge and you can't handle the fact that you are desperate for me to touch you and to kiss you and to…' She couldn't say another word as Joey lost his control, bringing their bodies closer together, if that was possible, and let the passion take over. Their kiss contained so much power Lauren was surprised her parents hadn't overheard and walked in, however when they backed into the cupboard and sent pans flying everywhere they did hear, and Tanya began shouting to check if they were alright. The couple separated and began picking the pans up before someone came to check on them but they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

'Come on Lauren, how long does it take to pour a glass of wine and get a couple of drinks from the fridge, you know you don't need to argue about everything you do'. That's all it took to break the trance in the kitchen. The rest of the Branning family just assumed Lauren was biting Joey's ear off about something to do with Lucy and Whitney. They carried the drinks back into the dining room and sat in a very awkward silence until everyone had finished eating. Then as soon as they had been excused the pair raced off to their rooms to think about what had just happened.

A couple of hours later Lauren heard her mum announce form the bottom of the stairs that she, Max, Abi and Oscar were heading out to the cinema. With a few 'Lauren try not to burn the house down whilst we're gone's', and 'don't get too drunk' Lauren and Joey found themselves alone together in the house. Lauren was the first to emerge from her room. She went downstairs to watch some TV, and it didn't take long for Joey to follow now they were alone.

'So are you going to tell me why you changed your mind and let me stay earlier, was it my good looks or my wit' Joey inquired to break the awkward silence.

'Oh shut up and get over yourself or I will change it back' came Lauren's hasty reply.

'Okay, okay look I'm being serious why do you want me around?'

'I don't quite know. I feel safe when you are around , you annoy me so much it's like you know exactly which buttons to press to frustrate me, but when you smile or laugh with me or even just talk to me like a normal human being it's like it cancels all the bad stuff out'

'And the kiss?'

'well in my head I have this voice telling me how wrong it is but everything apart from that feels so right. What about you, you're leaving me to do a lot of the talking?'

'Just that well if you think about it we haven't been brought up together and we have only known each other for a couple of months so it doesn't feel like we are properly related so really what we are doing isn't that wrong. I know that I care for you more than family or a friend and I know that I can't stay away from you for much longer it's like you are a magnet pulling me towards you, you make me powerless. No girl has ever made me feel the way you do, you are vulnerable but so strong at the same time and I want to protect you and make you happy, it's just so confusing and new I don't know what to do'

'Well maybe we could take things slow, keep it just between ourselves for a bit and not give everyone else the chance to ruin what we have before it has even begun'

'Yeah we can tell people in time we will have to do it carefully though it could tear the family apart'

'God Lucy is going to hate me'

'Hey don't worry about her or anyone else; right now it's just you and me'

Joey joined Lauren on the sofa and they just sat looking at the TV but not really watching it. Lauren was curled up, her head on Joey's chest and he had his arm around her holding her close to him and stroking her hair. They felt oddly peaceful and relaxed compared to their outbursts before in the kitchen. As much as Lauren wanted to take things slow she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep things PG 13 with Joey. After an hour or so Joey noticed Lauren had dozed off so he carried her up to her room and lay her down on her bed, he didn't know where she kept her pyjamas so once he'd helped her get out of her dress he put his top on her, it took all of his self-restraint to stop himself from getting into bed with her, when he saw her out of her dress, in just her underwear and now in his top she looked so hot but at the same time so innocent as she slept. He pressed his lips against her forehead then reluctantly pulling away.

'Night Lauren, sweet dreams, if only you knew what you do to me'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Lauren woke up to find she was wearing Joey's top, she smiled to herself remembering their conversation before quickly putting her dressing gown on over the top before anyone noticed. She tip toed out of her room not wanting to wake Abi then headed downstairs for breakfast and to decide what to do for the day. Her mum and dad were already awake and in the kitchen but looked to be in the middle of a heated discussion.

'I'm not interrupting anything am I?' inquired Lauren.

'Of course not love, do you want toast?' replied Tanya.

'Yes thank you'.

'What on earth is going on with you, first you offer to help out at tea and now you're up and out of bed and it's not even 9 o' clock yet? Are you feeling okay?' Max asked.

'I'm fine; I guess I am just in a good mood today'

'Well quick ask her now Tanya it's the only chance you will get without her biting your head off.'

'Ask me what.'

'Well me and your dad were thinking, now Joey is working at the car lot and I am all better maybe we could take a little family break, you know just you, me, your dad Abi and Oscar, a long weekend away somewhere.'

'That sounds great mum, we could go somewhere warm with a pool and a beach, but near a town so we could go shopping too.'

'Well we were actually thinking of Scotland.'

'What no. No way. It's freezing there I will never get a tan sunbathing in snow!'

'Here we go' complained Max'

'Look young lady I'll have a little bit less of your attitude, and you're too late anyway, we have already booked it we are going this weekend to a lovely secluded log cabin, the brochure made it sound dead relaxing.'

'A secluded log cabin, that's just code for a shed in the middle of nowhere with no electricity! No, I am not going. If Joey is allowed to stay at home why can't I'

'Well Joey has got work hasn't he, you need to learn to appreciate things a bit more Lauren,' sighed Max.

'Well I could look after the salon for you mum. Look if I go all you will hear is me continuously complaining, but if I stay here you can have a lovely break with Abi and Oscar, they'll love it not having to share rooms,' Lauren argued.

'Well I don't know Lauren how can we trust you not to get drunk and end up in hospital again, or worse, if we're not around?'

'Joey will watch out for me, but I promise I will be an absolute angel. If it makes you happy I would even pop round to see Uncle Jack or Auntie Carol everyday just to prove I am not wasted.'

'Well I suppose you would be miserable if you came but if you are staying here on your own there are a few ground rules; no house parties, and believe me I will find out if you have one. No just sitting on your bum all day watching TV. If you are looking after the salon I expect you to actually go in to it for at least an hour a day to make sure everyone is okay. No fighting with Joey about Lucy and Whitney and no take aways, we have got plenty of food in the freezer. Is that all clear?' Tanya questioned.

'Chrystal. Thank you so so much I promise I will not let you down'

'You better not young lady. Can you do me a favour, take these books up to Joey and tell him he needs to get up or he will be late for work.'

Lauren took the books on salesmanship and cars out of her dads hand and set off up to Joey's room with a grip plastered on her face. *knock knock knock*

'What who is it?' Lauren heard Joey's groggy voice echo from within, suspecting she had just woke him up she quietly slipped into his room closing the door behind herself.

'Morning, dad says you have got to get up or you will be late for work and he wanted me to give you these.' Lauren placed the books down on his desk and sat down on the side of his bed and stroked the side of his face to try and bring him round, but he just closed his eyes and made no effort to wake up. She now realised why Abi always got so annoyed when she was assigned the task of waking her up on a morning, Lauren normally wasn't a morning person. She turned around to try and seek inspiration on how to wake him up when his glass of water caught her eye. With a sly grin spreading across her face she picked up the drink and emptied it on Joey's face. This caused him to promptly sit up spluttering.

'What did you do that for' he exclaimed.

'I thought you needed a little help waking up' she laughed back. Joey quickly reached for both of her wrists and pulled her across his lap so she was straddling him. This had caused her dressing gown to fall open revealing the top he put on her last night. 'You know, I was wondering how I got into this because I don't remember putting it on before I fell asleep, so I am assuming I had a little assistance in getting changed.' Joey's ears went pink as he felt suddenly self-conscious.

'Well you couldn't sleep in your dress, anyway a gentleman never looks; besides it looks good on you, you can keep it.'

'So what that makes you a gentleman does it?' Lauren chuckled, but as Joey looked her up and down in his top she realised how close their seating arrangements were, she wouldn't have to lean in far for their lips to connect and she wanted that so badly. Her eyes flickered between his smouldering eyes and his lips, her heart rate sped up and her breathing became erratic. The tension between them was broken by the sudden joining of their lips in battle. Lauren pushed joey back down into his bed so she was lying on top of him. Joey tried to roll them over so he could gain the control but Lauren stopped him.

'Nope, I'm in charge' she pulled back from the kiss so she could whisper in his ear, leaving him free to attack her neck and suck on her pulse point. 'You know if you give into me being in charge I could have you screaming my name in seconds, if you just surrender to me you would never want to sleep with another girl again.'

'Well someone sounds pretty confident, but you know it will be you that gives in first, my self-control is ten times better than yours.'

'In your dreams. Fine let's make a bet; the person who gives into the other first has to be the winners slave for a day'

'Okay but you might want to start looking for a maids outfit because you are going to need it!' Lauren playfully slapped Joey's arm but they both carried on with their make out session eager to be close to each other for as long as possible before they would have to pull away and begin their day.

'You know one of us is going to have to stop this before it gets much further soon' Lauren reluctantly announced.

'Why are you worried that if we go any further you won't be able to stop yourself, you know when I win I think I am going to make you cook me breakfast in bed and maybe…'

'When you win? Now who's sounding confident? But I was thinking because you have work in half an hour so you need to start getting ready because my dad will kill you if you're late'

'Okay well if I am going to get ready you are going to need to get off of me.' He chuckled. So after one long lingering kiss Lauren slowly pulled away from Joey so he could get dressed, but she remained sat on his bed.

'You know we have the house to ourselves this weekend, my mum, Abi, Oscar and dad are all heading up to Scotland'.

'Really, well that should make our bet a little more interesting, I am going to have to start planning, I wonder what would make you cave the fastest.' He had laid his suit out on his bed next to Lauren and looked at her expectantly, 'Do you mind?'

'No not at all go ahead get changed.'

'You know that's not what I meant; I was only trying to look out for you because if you watch me change you would give into me right now and that would be a bit embarrassing for you.'

'Well how thoughtful of you but I assure you I'll be fine, unless you have a problem with it.'

'Nope' So Joey proceeded to strip off in front of Lauren, and as much as she hated to admit it he was right, she was biting her lip so hard to prevent her moans from escaping that she drew blood. His rock solid abs and his bum were to die for. He turned around when he changed his pants which she had expected but it just meant she got a good view of his rear end. When he turned back round fully dressed he let out a snigger as he watched her wiping the blood from her mouth.

'Come here I can sort that for you,' he reached out to cradle the side of her face but she pulled back.

'Just give me a minute yeah' and she began taking a few deep breaths to try and slow her pulse.

'Well I did warn you' when she opened her eyes again he took this as a signal to approach her. He pulled her into his chest and held her close for a few moments where time seemed to freeze for the pair of them. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered goodbye then he headed towards the door.

'Let the games begin Lauren, good luck.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next few days passed quickly and were quite uneventful; Lauren and Joey didn't want people getting suspicious so only stole the occasional kiss when the house was empty. However they soon found they were trying to avoid on another, knowing that if they were in each other's company for too long they would definitely cave in and give into their primal instincts. Lauren was just counting down the hours until her family went away so she could be in Joey's presence without worrying that someone might walk in and find them in a suspicious embrace.

It finally came to Saturday morning and suitcases were piled up in the hall way and the Branning's were frantically running round making sure they haven't forgotten anything.

'Abi, do you really need to take all of this with you, we are only going for a couple of days? I mean look how many pairs of shoes have you put in this bag?' Max yelled as Abi dragged her third suitcase down the stairs.

'Yes I need it dad, you won't tell me where we are going so I have had to pack for all different types of weather, and I need two pairs per day in case I get one pair mucky, then I need spares for if we go out for a meal, then I need to make sure I have the right pair of shoes to match the clothes that I have packed.' Abi replied as if the answer was obvious.

'No, absolutely no chance,' Max told her as he saw her laptop emerging from her hand luggage, 'You don't need that thing with you.'

'Yes I do dad, you wouldn't understand. How am I meant to talk to Jay and Lola without it?'

'You have got a phone haven't you? And we are only going for a long weekend; you won't even notice that they aren't around.'

'If I am on the phone to them or texting them I can't see them. I need the laptop to Skype them.'

'Look you can take a picture of them with you but it's not like you are going to forget what they look like is it?'

'What dad is really trying to say is there is going to be no Wi-Fi where you're going, so you can't get onto the internet. Actually I'm not even sure if they have electricity, why do you think I am staying here?'

'Morning Lauren, nice of you to finally join us.'

'Look I'm up and I'm not drunk what more do you want?'

'There she is, the happy bright Lauren we all know and love.'

Lauren stormed away from her dad before she said something she would regret. She joined her mum in the kitchen who was making sandwiches for the journey. She just sat at the table, nursing a cup of coffee trying to not fall back asleep. She watched her mum and became overwhelmed with pride, a stranger wouldn't believe that she had been as ill as she had been, they wouldn't believe that she had been given the all clear just months ago now. Lauren still struggled to realize just how much her mum had overcome and she couldn't comprehend how she could throw herself back into the family life with so much enthusiasm and not shy out of it. It almost brought tears to her eyes but she was snapped out her thoughts by the now raised voices echoing from the hall way.

'Yes I need my hair straighteners with me; just because you're bitter because you don't have any hair to straighten doesn't mean you can take it out on me.'

'Will the both of you just shut up, I think Joey's still asleep. Abi you are not taking three suitcases, you can take one and a rucksack, and I'll give you ten minutes to decide what you want to leave behind. Oscar will you please turn that flaming TV down I'm surprised that next door haven't been round to complain yet, and I told you, you're not allowed to watch little Britain, Lauren I told you, you need to leave your DVD's somewhere where Oscar can't find them. And Max darling can you give me a hand with these sandwiches when you have finished loading the car up?'

Now Tanya had rounded them all up they all started working more efficiently and soon they were all strapped in the car and Lauren was stood at the door waving them off.

'I'll see you on Monday, love you' she called as they turned the corner and drove out of sight. She re-entered the house running straight upstairs into the bathroom so she could begin stage one of her plan. She didn't think that she would need to create a strategy to seduce Joey, she expected his self-control to cave straight away as it had in the kitchen the other day, but he was showing no signs of weakness and she knew he needed to give in soon or she would, then she would lose their bet, so she had derived a plan to make sure she would win.

She hopped in the shower quickly making sure she washed her hair with Joey's favourite smelling shampoo and conditioner. Then she sprinted across the landing in just a towel hoping Joey wouldn't chose that minute to emerge from his room. After drying her hair she began teasing it so it looked like she had sex hair and she put on her sexiest matching bra and knickers. She finished the look off with smokey eye makeup and red lipstick. She them waited until she heard Joey's footsteps going down the stairs before she nervously stepped out of her room and followed him. She found him sat in the living room with a glass of water staring at the TV. She cleared her throat to get his attention and as she turned Lauren really regretted the decision she made to leave her camera upstairs. His face was priceless. His mouth hung open and she could hear him gulp. He dropped his glass and the water was spreading all over the floor but they were too distracted to care. They were caught up staring into each other's eyes, so many messages passing between them. Joey was the one to break the silence, but Lauren was sure it was because he was worried that he was going to lose the bet.

'I'll just go and get a towel to clear this up.'

'No I'll go; I'll be back in a minute.'

Lauren came back with a towel and a fresh glass of water for Joey. She kneeled down in front of him and slowly mopped up the water, giving Joey an excellent view of her cleavage which she knew he was looking at. She put her hand on his knee to stand up and she felt him jump at the touch. She let it linger there a little longer than necessary then she turned her back on him and went to put the towel away. When she got back she sat next to him on the couch and grabbed the remote out of his hand flicking over the channel to something she wanted on, although when she turned to him to see if he was going to complain she had to hold in her laughter as he looked in no state to talk at all. His lips were pressed together and his hands were gripping so tight onto a cushion that he had placed across his lap (which she assumed was to hide the growing bulge in his pants) that his knuckles were turning white. Lauren turned back to the TV and prepared herself for what she was sure would be a very interesting day.

They order pizza for lunch and Lauren made sure to eat very slowly, often licking her lips and making eye contact with Joey, but he didn't react to anything that she tried. She moved closer to him on the sofa and placed her hand on his knee but he just went to sit on the arm chair, then she offered to wipe something from the corner of his mouth but he pulled back and did it himself before she could even get close. It wasn't until late afternoon that Lauren worked out what Joey's plan was. He was trying to stay away from her; he wouldn't touch her, or talk to her or even look at her. Lauren was getting so frustrated. She was almost at the point where she would give in, not caring about the bet she just needed Joey to touch her.

She didn't realise what she was doing until she felt her hand slip into her pants, and right now she didn't care she just needed some relief. She felt the warmth radiating from her as she let her fingers slide through the wet folds in her pants. She let out a soft moan which interrupted Joey's concentration on the television. He looked round and gasped at the sight of Lauren touching herself. After seeing the look on his face Lauren carried on this time letting her fingers enter her whilst trailing a hand up to her breast.

'Lauren please stop.'

'I can't, if you refuse to touch me I will just have to do it myself.'

'Fuck Lauren,' he moaned as she sighed in unison. She pumped her fingers in and out and kept her eyes locked on his. She knew it wouldn't be long, she could see him panting with her, he couldn't move his eyes from her, he was gritting his teeth, he was going to explode.

It all happened very quickly Joey leapt onto Lauren and began kissing her with everything he had. They moved their mouths in sync as if they had been doing it for years. Lauren let her head fall back giving Joey access to suck on her pulse point, leaving the girl in his arms whimpering and begging for more. He grabbed the flesh of her neck in his mouth and began sucking, marking her as his. It was all moving too slow, Lauren was desperate to feel more of him so she pulled back so she had enough room to tear his shirt and pants off so they were both stood in their underwear looking each other up and down. When their eyes locked it was like there was a simultaneous moment of agreement and that's all it took for Joey to lift her up and press her back up against the wall roughly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips into him leaving him groaning in pleasure. Getting more and more turned on by the affect she had on him she reached down into his pants as he cried out her name, she, in return moaned his back. Both of them were about to burst so Joey quickly lined himself up and her entrance and gave her a passionate kiss as he thrust into her. His tongue engaged in battle with hers as their pace sped up. Lauren moaned instructions, 'faster', 'harder'. Joey kissed every part of Lauren he could reach. Their breathing was rapid and their pulses erratic. It was clear Joey's legs were giving way as he took them both over to the sofa where Lauren straddled Joey, their hips coming up to meet each other frantically. As Joey's hand reached down to give Laurens clit a flick she cried out 'JOEY' just as he shouted her name and they rode out their orgasms together.

Lauren leaned down to give Joey a slow kiss and whispered in his ear.

'I guess I won. So you are my slave tomorrow.'

'Well I won really, that was, well that was amazing.' Lauren felt a little self-conscious as Joey tripped over his words, her checks turning a light shade of pink as the blush crept into them.

'Well you weren't too bad yourself. Now I have just got to decide what I want you to do tomorrow, hey you could wear my maids outfit.' Lauren chuckled as Joey stroked her check.

'I don't know whether to be turned on or scared. Maybe your mum and dad have some things we could borrow.'

'Ewww gross, no way, that's horrible, but I do know Abi has some hand cuffs. Anyway we can leave all that until tomorrow because I know what I want to do right now.' Lauren tilted her lips up to meet his in a kiss that started off with their mouths barley touching but soon began to heat up with Lauren's tongue seeking his.

'Maybe we should take this upstairs before you get too carried away Miss Branning, plus this sofa is really uncomfortable but I do have a lovely bed just waiting for us.'

'Lead the way.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to say a massive thank you for all of your amazing reviews, so THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 4**

Lauren awoke the next morning and found herself lying in an unfamiliar bed with an arm draped across her middle. She couldn't believe how comfy she was, she felt as if she could stay there all day, not caring about anything. She looked over at Joey who was laid by her side and saw he was already awake, neither of them spoke; they just relaxed into each other's embrace feeling at peace with the company. Lauren began drawing patterns on Joey's hand with her finger tips but stopped when she reached his watch.

'Shit, we need to get up, have you seen the time. Why didn't you wake me before?' Lauren asked frantically.

'Well I did think about throwing my glass of water over you but I decided against it, I assumed I had tired you out last night with all of that… exercise, and you don't need to panic it's just us today, we could even stay in bed all day if you wanted.'

'You were stalling. You are supposed to be my slave today and you're scared of what I am going to make you do so you let me sleep in.'

'I would never dream of doing anything of the sort, I am extremely offended that you would suspect me of that.'

'Sure. Any way as much as I would love to stay in bed all day, and believe me I would, I have plans for us so get up, that is if I didn't wear you out too much.'

'What so no good morning kiss?' Lauren felt a small smile creep into her face as Joey leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, sending sparks flying around her body.

'Good morning,' Lauren almost sang as Joey grinned at her. 'Okay, I am going to have a shower and you're first job as my slave is to accompany me.'

'You don't have to ask me twice.' And with that Joey sprinted into the bathroom pulling a shrieking Lauren with him.

An hour later they were both down in the kitchen preparing breakfast, well Joey was dashing around the room trying to cook two bacon sandwiches and mugs of coffee and do the washing up all at the same time whilst Lauren sat at the table with her feet up laughing at the struggling boy in front of her.

'Oh great,' Joey moaned.

'What is it, what's wrong?' Lauren sounded worried.

'When we got in the shower this morning I didn't take my watch off, I was kind of distracted, I can't think why,' he winked at the girl sat opposite him, 'But now it has stopped working, it isn't waterproof.'

'Well Oscar has a spare one upstairs you could borrow for this weekend, it has Thomas the Tank Engine on it and sings songs and doubles up as a torch, you'll love it.'

'I'll be alright, I will just have to go into town next month when you're dad has paid me so I can look for a new one.'

'Talking of town I have decided what we are going to do next.'

'Oh no please don't say what I think you are going to say.'

'Yup you are going to take me shopping. I saw these shoes the other day that I really liked so you can tell me what you think of them.'

'So we are just going to look at this one pair of shoes then we are coming straight back.'

'No of course not you can't go shopping and only look in one shop, but if you are lucky I might have a surprise for you whilst we are there.'

'Fine.'

'Don't sound too enthusiastic about it. At least we will be able to act like a proper couple there no one will know us so they won't care.'

'So that's what we are, a couple, is it.'

'Well I suppose, I mean that's if you are, well I kind of just, you know, assumed.'

'Hey, hey, hey, calm down Lauren,' Joey said as he cupped the side of her head in his palm, 'there isn't anything in this world that I would want more.' The both grinned at each other.

'Eat up, you are going to need all of your strength today for carrying my shopping bags,' Lauren teased.

'Hahaha very funny, just so you know I am definitely going to get you back for this.'

'Well it is your own fault really, if only your self-control was as good as mine, you wouldn't be stuck as a shopping trolley would you.'

They finished off their breakfasts and went to get changed and grab their bags and money then set off to catch the train into town. Whilst on the train Joey decided to quiz Lauren on their family history.

'So why do you dislike your dad so much, I mean I have nothing against hating dad's I'm an expert on it but what did your dad do to mess you up so much.'

'Mess me up, thanks a lot Joey, I have always thought I was quite normal.'

'You normal, that's like calling a Dalmatian stripy.'

'Awww you really know how to flatter a girl don't you.'

'You are avoiding the question.'

'No I'm not, it's quite a long story though.'

'Well we have got 20 minutes journey left, please tell me.'

'Okay, well my dad is very good at having affairs I was actually the product of his first one with mum, and I am always the one who has to catch him at it. A couple of years ago he was having it off with my brother's wife, and well I was doing the wedding video for the wedding day and I caught her and my dad kissing on camera. I didn't know what to do so I wrapped it up and put it under the Christmas tree but then I really regretted it but I was too late and everyone watched it. After that mum and dad split up and mum got with Uncle Jack and she buried dad alive. I ran over dad and got put into care, and then I went to America but got kicked out for doing drugs. Then more recently mum and dad have come full circle as they had another affair whilst dad was engaged and mum was married. Does that answer your question?'

'Blimey, and I thought my dad was bad. So you've had your fair share of drama there, I didn't know you had an older brother you will have to introduce me at some point, he isn't the overly protective sort is, is he going to kill me when he finds out about us?'

'Well it would be quite hard to introduce you because he has been dead for a couple of years now. Basically there was this horrible guy who used to live in Walford and someone killed him a few Christmases back and no one knew who did it but the police suspected Bradley, that's my brother, and they were chasing him and he fell off the Queen Vic roof to his death. It turns out he was protecting his wife, the one dad had an affair with, she was actually the murderer, but dad helped her escape before the police found out and god knows where she is now. And as for the whole beating you up thing, he might have tried to have a stern word with you but Bradley was more of a knitted jumper and friendly chat kind of a guy.'

'Oh, I'm sorry about that, I didn't know, do you miss him?'

'Yeah, Abi and dad do too but we got through it and we are past the worst of it now, oh we are here are you ready to shop?'

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

3 hours later they stopped at a café so Lauren could get a break from Joey's complaining, he was carrying 8 bags full of shopping from several different shops.

'Finally, a break.'

'I think we'll call it a day soon there are just 2 more places I want to go to, but don't worry you'll enjoy these.'

'I'm sure I will, I just need some caffeine in me.'

'Hang on here a second I just want to go and see something,' Lauren had vanished from his sight before he had chance to answer then reappeared 10 minutes later looking very pleased with herself.

'What was all that about?'

'You'll see.'

After they had finished their drinks Lauren dragged a reluctant Joey round to the jewellers and went up to the counter and asked for something she had apparently put to one side.

'This is for you Joey, kind of a thank you for today and an apology about your watch earlier.'

Joey opened the box that she had handed him and inside laid a watch, and a good one at that.

'Turn it over I got it engraved.'

It said: _Always and forever, and a little bit more you will have my heart. I love you from L xxx_

'Wow Lauren, oh my god, it's, I love you too.' Joey embraced Lauren before asking her to help him put it on.

'Well I thought you deserved it, now hurry up just one more shop then we can go home, but trust me you will be begging me to buy something from this shop.'

'If you say so,' replied an uncertain Joey. 'Oh.' Was all that came out of his mouth when they stopped outside Ann Summers, 'are you serious,' he sounded like a child in a sweet store.'

'Yup you can help me chose.' After much deliberation and Lauren refusing to try things on, not matter how much Joey insisted, they finally settled on a black and burgundy bra with matching knickers, a red set and a very revealing devil's costume.

'We are defiantly going to have some fun with these,' Joey smirked mischievously as he paid the woman on the till and grabbed Lauren's hand as they headed back to the train.


End file.
